


Encajando, algo apretados

by Gaby_elle



Series: Scones, McScott love [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Leonard McCoy, Romance, Worried Leonard McCoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: Bones y Scotty llevan algunos meses saliendo juntos, pero con tanto trabajo y deberes en la nave, Bones teme arruinar su relación antes de incluso de terminar de encajar; el fantasma del final de su anterior relación, celos, y malentendidos le jugarán una mala pasada.





	Encajando, algo apretados

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas Gracias a @Sherlockian221B por darme la idea para este fic y dejarme usarla, en serio; tu protom prácticamente me estaba gritando por favor que escribiera sobre ellos de nuevo.  
> En parte el crédito es tuyo, y del gran Gene, ninguno de estos personajes o universo me pertenece, y es totalmente de fans para fans inspirado por una gran fan de esta parejita.

—¡Va a dejarme!, —Expresó molesto, ingresando al camarote de Kirk sin anunciarse si quiera.

 

—¿Huesos cómo entraste aquí?, estaba cerrado, —respondió Jim quitando de la pantalla lo que que estaba viendo en su escritorio, antes de toparse con el escrutinio indebido de su amigo. Aunque por lo colérico que se encontraba dudaba que prestara atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera su propio discurso.

 

—Lo sabes, tengo acceso total, soy el médico en jefe, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora.

 

—Si pero yo soy el capitán, ¿No debería tener un poco de privacidad?, opino que al menos podrías anunciarte antes de entrar, —Reclamó aún cuando sabía que el reglamento no contemplaba temas banales como esos cuando la integridad de la nave o la seguridad de su tripulación se veían involucradas, claro que este no parecía ser el caso, es más lo único que parecía correr peligro era la paciencia que le tenía a su amigo, y a quien quiera que fuera la causa por la que McCoy estaba disgustado.

 

—Cambiarás de opinión cuando salve tu trasero, como lo hago regularmente, debido a mi llave mágica; volviendo a lo importante, ¿Le diste o no la orden a Scott de revisar la integridad de los cristales de dilitio?, —dijo cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo los mismos tensos sobre su torso.

 

El labio de Jim se tornó en una recta línea horizontal tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo a simular siquiera que pensaba en si ese acontecimiento había ocurrido o no; sin lugar a dudas él no recordaba haberle dado ninguna orden similar a Scotty, lo cual solo podía significar que este le había dado una excusa al doctor para evitarlo.

 

—No recuerdo haberlo hecho…

 

—¡Ese desgraciado!, —Lo interrumpió molesto el castaño.

 

—Espera un momento Bones, tal vez se trata de un malentendido, quizás fue orden de Spock.

 

—Ese duende de sangre verde; no dudo que sería capaz de mandarle a hacer un trabajo extenuante sin considerar que necesita descanso y tiempo para la recreación, pero no es el caso, hable con él antes, el imbécil me dijo que no le había requerido nada, y que yo “siendo su pareja” debería saber mejor lo que Scott hacia.

 

Si Bones había ido a hablar con Spock significaba que realmente estaba preocupado, ellos no tenían una de las mejores relaciones de amistad, sin duda se tenían aprecio, pero sus personalidades chocaban a tal punto que uno podía olvidar ese hecho muy seguido.

Jim sabía que su mejor amigo era algo dramático, por lo que descartaba desde un principio la posibilidad de que Scotty estuviera a punto de abandonarlo; quizás simplemente trabajaba en un proyecto personal, de esos experimentos que cuando le salían bien se convertían en hallazgos sorprendentes de ingeniería, pero que cuando salían mal se convertían en desastres de ingeniería que violaban muchas directrices de la flota estelar y amenazaban con darle un puntapié que le regresaría a Delta Vega sin que fuera necesario utilizar el transportador o su ecuación para ello.

 

Después de que Bones se calmara un poco, lo suficiente para paliar la necesidad que tenía de mantenerse de pie como si eso fuera un requisito indispensable para arreglar sus problemas; ambos tomaron asiento, el rubio destapó una botella de Brandy que tenía en su camarote, la cual había sido un regalo del doctor, por lo cual sabía que le gustaría y que seguramente era de buena calidad. Sirvió dos vasos y le ofreció uno a McCoy, este era casi un ritual entre ellos cuando conversaban sobre problemas personales, aunque casi siempre quien los padecía era el menor, por lo cual era casi un alivio para este las veces en que no se trataba de él.

 

McCoy no estaba seguro de el momento exacto desde el cual Scott había empezado a evitarlo, solo sabía que debía ser en algún punto entre su última misión juntos y alrededor de unas seis horas antes de que entrara en el camarote de Jim. Había ido a ver a Scott a la sala de ingenieria, había estado muy ocupado estos días, lo cual estaba relacionado con la misión de salvamento a la cual había sido asignada el Enterprise anteriormente; una pequeña colonia en un planeta clase M había sido infectada con un virus desconocido hasta el momento, el dar con una vacuna había sido un trabajo extenuante, por la gracia divina ese virus compartía similitud con otro con el cual se habían topado a lo largo de sus viajes, y aunque la vacuna era todo un éxito, el vacunar a toda la población y a quienes habían tenido contacto con ellos había sido un trabajo aún más fastidioso, sobre todo porque prácticamente había estado desconectado de todo lo que no integrará la bahía médica por varios días, y eso incluía a su pareja, la cual al parecer o no se había inmutado por ello o como algún tipo de venganza le estaba pagando con la misma moneda, y no sabía cual caso sería peor.

 

Al ir a verle a la sala de ingeniería este ni siquiera le dejó pasar, solo le dijo por el comunicador que estaba muy ocupado y que regresara más tarde, o que mejor esperara a que se contactara con él después; es decir había pasado olímpicamente de él, McCoy sabía que Scott era muy entusiasta y diligente con su trabajo, pero esto era distinto, lo había sentido nervioso; no lo calmó el hecho de que al esperar que saliera de allí viera como el muchacho ruso pasaba como si nada. Lo había interceptado a mitad de camino, cuestionando sobre lo que hacían allí dentro y este con su acento más marcado de lo usual, lo cual denotaba miedo o nerviosismo, le había dicho que el capitán les había ordenado revisar los cristales de dilitio, al escuchar que era un trabajo que Jim les había encomendado le dejo en paz, pero escuchar a través del intercomunicador la emoción con la cual Scotty le recibía le había hecho hervir la sangre.

 

—¡Esta engañandome con el niño ruso!, y si no lo hace lo hará muy pronto, —Exclamó golpeando su vaso contra el escritorio de Jim, provocando un ruido seco y que algunas gotas del licor se desparramaran sobre él.

 

—¿Con Pavel?, estas exagerando los hechos Bones, ¿Por qué haría algo así?, —Se sonrió Jim al dejar atrás el asombro inicial por su conjetura, el escuchar lo que a su parecer era una conclusión sin fundamento le había causado gracia, y no había podido evitar demostrarlo.— Ellos solo son buenos amigos.

 

—Sí, bueno, también lo éramos nosotros dos, y también lo son usted y Spock, y eso no evita que se lo coma con la mirada cada vez que lo ve.

 

—Creía que hablábamos de Chekov y Scotty, —dijo Jim desviando la atención de lo que se le había acusado— y sobre eso, estoy seguro de para el chico Scotty es como una figura paterna.

 

—Eso es lo que quiere hacernos creer, él sabe que es adorable, y él sabe que pensamos que lo es y lo usa a su favor…  _ pequeña sabandija _ . —Masculló lo último con el rostro tenso y mirando con dirección al techo.

 

—¿Has estado hablando con Sulu recientemente?, te sorprendería lo cercanas que son sus teorías, tal vez deberías reunirte con él a beber sake en lugar de hablar conmigo; lo siento, pero esto me parece tan descabellado como la idea de que Jaylah este enamorada de él que me planteaste hace unos meses, ¿Quién es el próximo?, ¿Keenser?

 

—No, ese pequeño hombrecillo sólo está encubriendo todo, —Expresó molesto, no le agradaba el hecho de que Jim le tratara como si se estuviera inventando todo de la nada.

 

—De cualquier manera creo que Chekov está saliendo con Irina, ya sabes la chica rusa que es parte del grupo de oficiales científicos.

 

—¿Y ese es un impedimento?, —Se quejó en forma de pregunta el médico, restándole importancia a el nuevo conocimiento que Jim le había brindado.

 

—No lo sé, por lo general así es, ¿Por qué no hablas con Scotty?, seguramente solo está ocupado con algún experimento, o quizás le molesto algo.

 

—No puede ser, porque eso solo podría significar que arruine mi relación con él por descuidarlo, y eso sería cometer el mismo error que cometí en mi matrimonio, no puede ser que no haya aprendido nada de eso... ¿No puedo ser tan idiota verdad?, ¿Sabes que tanto lo arruine esa vez?, te doy una pista, la última vez que hable con hija fue hace meses, y fue porque estaba en casa de mi padre en vacaciones y él arreglo la comunicación; la última vez que hable más de dos palabras con Pamela fue cuando le pedí si podía llevarla a Yorktown, ella no lo hizo porque la niña estaba en época escolar, gracias a dios no lo hizo; esa jodida bola de nieve casi se quiebra, no podría lidiar con la culpa de que algo les hubiera pasado, y cómo podría haberme negado al hecho de aceptar que solo la volveré a ver cuando la misión de cinco años termine, porque ella no la moverá de la tierra y cada vez estamos más lejos de allí, será su cumpleaños mañana, me lo perderé de nuevo, no me sorprendería que ella comience a odiarme también.

 

Jim no supo qué responderle a eso de inmediato, así que se formó un silencio bastante incomodo por unos segundos; él lo había conocido cuando ambos se habían enlistado en la flota estelar, Pamela su ex-esposa lo había dejado en los huesos, no solo monetariamente, también en espíritu, parecía que le habían arrancado todo lo que le ataba a la tierra y que como él iba a buscar en el espacio ¿Una vida quizás?, no, ciertamente en ese momento lo que buscaba no era el amor, o una pareja, si bien era atractivo y lo había visto coqueteando con más de una señorita los años que habían pasado en la academia de la flota estelar, cualquiera podría haber visto que su único objetivo parecía ser ayudar, ayudar más de lo que podría hacerlo varado en un pueblo sureño, demonios, de ninguna otra manera él hubiera decidido vivir en un nave, explorar el espacio profundo por su propia voluntad, enamorarse de Scotty, conocerlo, no podría ser algo más que fortuito.

 

Tal coincidencia solo podría ser un milagro, ¿En qué otro lugar hubiera podido conocer a Scotty sino en una nave?, él había nacido para estar en una nave espacial, no conocía mucho de su vida amorosa, pero intuía que antes de salir con McCoy era casi inexistente y se resumía básicamente a decepciones amorosas pasajeras y estar comprometido con el Enterprise en una forma que quizás solo él y Jim podrían comprender, aunque teniendo en cuenta que este no era el único universo en el cual ellos dos se habían conocido quizás eso indicaba que el flujo del tiempo les tenía algo deparado, un propósito mayor, no quería decir que ellos habían para estar juntos, uno toma sus propias decisiones, él era férreo creyente de que uno hace su propio destino, pero lo que sí podía decir era que...

—Bones, la forma en que ustedes se complementan, no creo que sea algo fácil de quebrar, ve a hablar con él, no sé, sé persuasivo, usa tus encantos si entiendes a qué me refiero, —Exclamó guiñandole un ojo— Pidele disculpas si es necesario.

 

—¿Por qué creí que sería de ayuda hablar contigo hijo?, —Exclamó frustrado alzando ambas cejas y poniendo una expresión que gritaba sin que tuviera que decirlo: ¿Me estás tomándome el pelo?— Me iré a mi camarote antes de que me sugieras implorar por su perdón.

 

—Pero hice que sacaras de tu cabeza la absurda idea de que Scotty y Pavel tienen algo, —Se jactó Jim, de (a su parecer) gran hazaña.

 

—¡Maldición Jim!, soy un médico no psíquico, no se lo que se puedan traer entre manos esos dos, y “ _ Muchas Gracias _ ” por recordarmelo.

 

McCoy salió de la habitación de Jim teniendo muy en cuenta el porqué de que no le gustaba mucho hablar de sí mismo, mucho menos de su vida amorosa, él sabía, mejor que cualquiera que pudiera escucharlo, lo gruñón y negativo que se podía poner ante una situación estresante, ¿Y que podía ser más estresante que el miedo a perder a la persona amada?; sí, probablemente exageraba en una medida que no podía vislumbrar, y por esa misma razón no podía conseguir calma ni mesura. ¿Qué tan cerca estaba de perder a Scotty?, ¿Setenta, quizás cincuenta y cinco por ciento?, empezaba a pensar como Spock y eso le enfermaba aún más, incluso aunque la posibilidad fuera minúscula seguiría molestándole, algo curioso, ya que apenas y había pensado en él estos últimos días, reduciendo sus pensamientos en él a sus pequeños descansos, cuando trabaja casi podía olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera una forma de salvar a quien fuera que pusiera su vida en sus manos, ¿Era la pareja perfecta?, ¡Dios no!, trabajaba demasiado, no era lo que se dice atento o detallista, olvidaba fechas importantes, era romántico, un enamorado del amor, pero dudaba habérselo demostrado a su pareja en los meses que llevaban saliendo, sin lugar a dudas debería cambiar un poco su rutina si su objetivo era conservarlo, y estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería.

 

Él era el doctor, quién salvaba vidas, maldecir entre dientes era lo único que podía hacer mientras se enojaba consigo mismo por haberse enamorado de alguien que había salvado la suya y al parecer la había reclamado, al menos en parte; de haber sido al revés al menos tendría el agradecimiento como comodín, uno no abandona fácilmente a quien te ha salvado el pellejo, quizás era un truco extorsivo, pero no le molestaría tenerlo a su favor.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos camino a los camarotes de los oficiales se preguntaba cómo no se lo había cruzado tampoco, como oficial médico en jefe y Scotty como ingeniero en jefe tenían camarotes contiguos, incluso compartían baño al igual que lo hacían Spock y Jim, siendo respectivamente comandante y capitán. Claro que apenas y había ido a su habitación, pero había tomado un par de duchas; eso le recordaba que quizás debería tomar una, oler bien y tener buena presencia era lo mínimo que podía poner a su favor antes de ir a confrontar a Scotty.

 

_ “Dios me ayude”,  _ se dijo a sí mismo, cuando al entrar a su camarote a medio camino de quitarse la camiseta azul que integraba su uniforme, alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Scotty.

 

En lo primero que se fijó fue en sus ojos azules, ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa, al parecer no esperaba que se apareciera allí, a pesar de que se trataba de su habitación; en la mano derecha tenía un vaso de Whisky, seguramente escocés, que alejó de inmediato de sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su mano izquierda la tenía sobre una pantalla holográfica con infinidad de caracteres sin sentido para él. Se encontraba de pie, levemente recostado sobre el escritorio de trabajo de McCoy, agradecia que no hubiese movido de nada de su lugar, ni siquiera su silla, pero eso no le daba una pista de lo que hacía allí.

 

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Monty?!, —Cuestionó McCoy gesticulando más de lo que le hubiese gustado, y en un tono que de antemano evidenciaba que se encontraba algo alterado.

 

—¿A qué te refieres?, tú eres quien me dio acceso aquí, —dijo confundido el ingeniero, sin despegar su mano de la pantalla— Para que no te despertara si tenía que irme en mitad de la noche, o como la última vez que olvide un cálculo muy importante aquí y no podía ingresar porque estabas muy ocupado.

 

McCoy bufó, eso no era a lo que se refería.

 

—No es eso lo que te pregunte,  —dijo llevando su mano izquierda a su barbilla, su anillo de graduación de la flota estelar brillaba en su dedo meñique, mientras el metal frío contrastaba con lo tibia que estaba la piel de su rostro, amenazando con subir más su temperatura a la vez que tomaba cada vez más un tono rojizo, debido a la sangre que se agolpaba en su rostro— Probablemente estoy fuera de mi mente, pero voy a preguntar de todas maneras… hoy fui a verte a la sala de ingeniería, ¿Te traes algo con Chekov?

 

—Oh, te diste cuenta, eres realmente perspicaz, pensé que estando tan ocupado no lo notarías, iba a ser una sorpresa.

 

—¿Una sorpresa?, ¡Maldita sea!, —Exclamó sin creer lo que le había respondido, con su labio inclinándose hacia la derecha mientras vociferaba; terminó de quitarse la camiseta azul, sentía la piel caliente, como todos los vasos sanguíneos de su cuerpo se hubieran dilatado, atinó a arrojarle la prenda a Scott, molesto, como forma de exteriorizar lo mismo— ¡¿Una maldita sorpresa?!

 

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto?, —dijo otra vez con su boca tornándose en un precioso ovalo.

 

—Tú… ¿Tú por qué pones esa expresión?

 

—Tú eres quien se está quitando prendas molesto, en mi defensa es un gran distrayente; lo admito, debí consultarte antes ya que se trata de tú familia, pero eso hubiera arruinado la sorpresa, —dijo moviéndose para acercarse— Me dijiste que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Johanna, solo quería hacer algo lindo por ti, oh y por ella también claro.

 

—¿De qué estás hablando?

 

—Mmm… ¿De la comunicación?, mencionaste a Pavel, creía que… creí que él te lo contó,  _ te teme un poco…  _ —Murmuró cerrando los dedos índice y pulgar para dar énfasis a lo que le decía— Después de todo eres el médico de la nave, no quería decírtelo pero eres el tripulante más temido del Enterprise; es lo que se rumorea entre los alférez, solo seguido de cerca por el señor Spock, es natural tenerle algo de temor a quien te puede poner un hypospray en el cuello.

 

—¿Asusto?, —Preguntó McCoy aún algo confundido, estaba planteando la idea de que quizás Chekov estuviera enamorado de su novio, y ahora resultaba que tenían algo así como una sorpresa para él que involucraba a su hija.

 

—Eres un tanto gruñón. —Dijo tomándole de la mano— Ven te mostraré.

 

Expresó llevándolo frente a la pantalla, Bones solo podía ver un montón de códigos indescifrables y un contador que descendía cada segundo.

 

—Dime que eso no es algún tipo de bomba.

 

—Por supuesto que no, es algo peor, —Dijo poniendo un tono dramático— Es una llamada a tu ex-esposa.

 

—¿Pamela?

 

—¿Tienes otras que no conozca?

 

—Por supuesto que no, pero... ¿Cómo?, estamos fuera de rango.

 

—Si bueno, puedes fanfarronear por ahí que tu pareja es un genio, hackee, bueno hackeamos con ayuda de Pavel, recursos del satélite de la flota en San Francisco y los desviamos a Mississippi.

 

—Tú, ¡Escocés insensato!, vas a conseguir que te echen de la flota, la federación podría hacerte corte marcial si llega a ocurrir un ataque. —Dijo dándole una palmada en la nuca.

 

 

—Será solo por unas horas cuando termine el contador, nadie se dará cuenta, —Se quejó Scotty, así no era como se imaginaba su agradecimiento.— Tengo un programa para anular esto ante cualquier indicio de ataque, y los recursos que desvíe son ínfimos, estaré bien siempre y cuando Archer no se entere, ese tipo me odia.

 

—Tú... Eres demasiado listo para tu propio bien, —Dijo McCoy palmeándose la cabeza.

 

—Si, no es la primera vez que lo oigo, quizás sientas agradecimiento luego, si llega a pasar estaré en la sala de ingeniería, la comunicación empezara cuando termine la cuenta regresiva, hasta un Gorn podría manejarlo.

 

—¿Acabas de compararme con un Gorn?, —Dijo tomándolo del brazo.

 

—No, yo no... Quizás solo un poco en el mal genio... No debí haber dicho eso ¿Verdad?, sabes, solo deberías arreglarte para ver a tu hija, —Dijo sacudiendo sus hombros.

 

—Eres.. Eres demasiado "lindo" para tu propio bien, Monty, no cambies nunca. —Expresó plantando un beso en sus labios, quizás en el peor momento porque el canal se había abierto, y una molesta mujer con los brazos tomándose la cintura observaba la escena.

 

Nadie había dicho nunca que encajar con alguien fuera fácil, por más cosas en común que compartieran; quizás con su pasado, su ex-esposa, su hija, Scotty y él estarían un poco apretados... Sin embargo, no le molestaría estar pegado a él el resto de la vida.

 

—Mmm... Len, creo que fallaron un poco los cálculos, ¿En la tierra ya amaneció?

 

—¿Sorpresa?, —Expresaron ambos adecentándose un poco.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, y muchas gracias a quienes apoyaron mi fic anterior sobre ellos, esto es algo así como un vistazo a el progreso de su relación, espero les guste.


End file.
